


Extraordinary Desires

by isntitcrazy



Series: A Collection of Smut [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Slut, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Slut Lance (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Football Player Lance (Voltron), Football Player Shiro (Voltron), Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hook-Up, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Large Cock, M/M, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis Measuring, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Queen Lance (Voltron), Slut Lance (Voltron), Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Keith (Voltron), Underwater Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Worship, but it's only like mentioned, don't expect anything else, mild exhibitionism, really it's just big dick porn, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntitcrazy/pseuds/isntitcrazy
Summary: Keith could never take his eyes off Lance. And when he finally gets the chance to put his hands on him, too, he doesn't let himself hold back.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Collection of Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108931
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	Extraordinary Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Actually real sex and not just blowjobs wow that's new  
> (I'm just very lazy)
> 
> I have a tendency to change the names in smut I write about ocs to post it under a fandom so if you read Dirty High School Sinners you might realize that I have a brother's best friend/best friend's brother trope going on lol  
> They're only vaguely connected you don't have to read one to get the other but I think it's fun that they're both about the same two characters. There really isn't a through-line for their plot so nothing matters just have fun
> 
> Side note this is crazy unrealistic and the numbers are fucking wild but the point is not realism the point is that I had fun so just take the big dick porn thank you

Keith knew it was weird to stare at his brother’s friends. He _knew_ it was weird, that he shouldn’t do it, and that they were his _older brother’s friends, for crying out loud._ But he couldn’t keep his eyes off them.

Shiro played football. So naturally, his friends did too. And Keith found the majority of Shiro’s friends fucking _hot._

It didn’t help that they had a pool in their backyard. It didn’t help that Shiro’s friends were all too keen on coming over for the hottest days of summer, looking to at least sit in the water. It didn’t help that swimming required Shiro’s hot, football-playing friends to strip out of their shirts and get all fucking wet and _oh god._

Keith knew who had the nicest abs. Who had the better biceps, or the hottest definition on their pecs. He’d be the first to admit it, fucking god were their muscles nice.

But oh god, Lance McClain.

He was just so _hot._ He had everything, the best definition. Fucking all of it, and a nice ass, too. If that boy climbed out of the pool in soaking wet swim trunks one more time, Keith would lose his fucking mind.

It was ridiculous, ogling at his brother’s best friend. But his body was a fucking crime. It was beyond unfair. His stupid abs all wet with water, ridiculius pecs that were _always_ so visible no matter what shirt he was wearing, his strong fucking arms, and an ass that made Keith desperate to grab in his hands and roughly claim _his._

But Lance was straight. Pitiful.

Keith had spent the past two years staring at Lance. Watching as his muscles only got more insufferable with the passing time, his face getting hotter and his ass getting nicer and Keith’s own pathetic sex drive threatening to short circuit in his presence.

Keith had to satiate himself with too many hookups with too many random guys, practically throwing himself at anyone who’d let him get his hands on them. (Which wasn’t actually a _ton,_ there weren’t a lot of gay guys arounf who were down for that). But Keith took what he could get.

It was still summer. Mid-August, any semblance of what actual number was on the calendar completely lost to the world. Shiro had Lance over, and they were sitting in the living room playing video games or talking every time Keith walked out of his room.

It was ridiculously hot, leaving Keith shirtless with his grey sweatpants and Shiro in a similar outfit. Lance was still wearing his shirt, but it wasn’t even a full shirt to begin with. _Since when did Lance wear crop tops?_ It didn’t really matter to Keith, because either way, Lance was really hot. 

Cropped blue button-up and shorts that were, absolutely, no doubt about it, too fucking short. The looks Keith got at him weren’t much, though, as he had only seen Lance seated on the couch since he had gotten there. But the fucking things rode up on his thighs when he was sitting, and Keith would be lying if he said that coming out to the kitchen to “refill his water” wasn’t total bullshit.

He never caught Lance standing. And when the front door closed, Keith sighed in defeat and cut his losses, crossing his fingers in a hopeless want for those damn shorts to come back.

There was a harsh knock on his bedroom door.

 _Fuck._ Had Shiro caught him staring? Had he seen past the water bullshit? Was he about to chew Keith out, tell him to keep his wandering eyes off his stupud hot friends?

Keith bit his lip, sitting up on the bed. “Come in.”

Shiro did not open the door. Lance did.

Keith’s eyes widened unconsciously, Lance standing in those fucking shorts a view he finally got to see. Christ, those things were _so_ short. Keith found himself imagining the sight of Lance hard in them, wondering how well he’d see his cock through the front, and fuck was he _desperate_ for the guy to fucking turn around.

“Uh…” Keith sputtered, suddenly very aware of his eyes and the way they were absolutely not on his face.

Lance let himself in, shutting the door behind him. “Can I ask you a question?” he asked, voice somehow seeming nervous. Lance bit his lip. It was hot.

Keith crossed his legs and sat up straighter. “Sure.”

Lance approached the bed, standing by the foot of it without meeting Keith’s gaze. He leaned forward, placed fingertips against the mattress to steady himself and made no moves to get closer to Keith. He swallowed visibly, the bob of his Adam’s apple intoxicating.

“Um…” He never met Keith’s gaze.

“I’m listening.”

Lance swayed where he stood, leaning forward into the bed and bouncing off on his knees repeatedly. Keith wondered briefly if his eyes on Lance were intimidating, but he didn't want to look away. It took an embarrassing amount of focus to keep his eyes on Lance’s face but he managed.

Lance finally looked at him, eyes wide and searching. Keith let them search and he searched back. Keith found comfort in the blue color of Lance’s irises, someplace he’d never been able to look so intently before.

Then Lance crawled up onto the bed.

Out of instinct, Keith stumbled backward. Smashed into his headboard and the wall, shrunk back into it, even. But Lance followed, his eyes never leaving Keith’s face as he moved to kneel between his unfortunately spread legs. Keith took a shaking breath, searching Lance’s face for anything helpful or telling.

He found nothing but Lance’s lips on his.

_What?_

Keith was too shocked to kiss back for a moment. _Lance McClain was kissing him?_ Maybe if he hadn’t dreamed about this a hundred thousand times, he would’ve been more composed. It took him far too long to let himself kiss back, let his hands grasp broad shoulders and push up into Lance, his tongue swiping Keith’s lips until he parted and let him in.

It was hot. It was so, so hot. Lance’s mouth was warm, and wet, and leagues above everything Keith had ever dreamed it to be. And god, was Lance a good kisser. He knew exactly what he was doing, with his tongue and teeth and lips and _all of it._ Keith never wanted it to end.

Lance pulled off. Keith swallowed a disapproving whine.

“Yeah, okay,” Lance huffed against Keith’s lips, completely breathless and red-lipped.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“God, you’re fucking hot, Keith.”

Keith choked on air, head falling forward against Lance’s clothed shoulder. Lance laughed in response, rubbing at Keith’s upper back with a comforting touch. _Had he heard that right?_

“ _I’m_ hot?” Keith sputtered in disbelief.

“Duh.”

Keith looked back up at him, searching Lance’s face for anything made of lies. “If anyone’s fucking hot, it’s you.”

Lance smirked proudly, an expression that had always looked damn good on his hot face. “Mm, that why you can’t keep your eyes off me?”

Keith’s face flushed immediately, but he tried to match the brunet’s cocky attitude. “Come on, admit it, you’re stupid hot.”

“Very forward,” Lance said with his unfaltering grin. “That’s sexy.”

Now _that_ adjective was a million times better than the other. But Keith didn’t have time to throw it back at Lance, for their lips were back together and Lance was teeth-first.

Keith suddenly felt _very_ bold. No longer flushed and embarrassed by the presence of the fucking hottest guy to ever exist, now very drunk on his compliments.

Keith let himself snake a leg around Lance’s waist, using the leverage to pull his body closer. He ran a hand along Keith’s side, touching the skin left exposed by his shirt.

“I like you in this shirt,” Keith admitted breathily, stealing another kiss. “Your body’s good.”

“Yeah?” Lance teased, running a hand up Keith’s side in return. “I like you in _this_ shirt.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not wearing a shirt.”

“Exactly.”

And they were kissing again. Every motion had more hunger behind it, more want and impenetrable _need._ Keith balled his fists in the fabric of Lance’s shirt, tried pulling him down and closer, but the brunet scarcely budged. There was so much heat in Keith’s body he feared he might explode, and he knew it had nothing to do with the temperature anymore.

Lance grabbed at Keith’s cock, pulling a moan out of the raven.

“Fuck,” Lance said, exasperated. “Yeah. This. Mhm.”

Keith leaned back, arms falling to his sides as he put his back against the headboard. Keith’s new position let him get a good look at Lance and his kiss-swollen lips, face flushed red and hair newly tousled. His hand was still resting on Keith’s cock, who had to restrain the urge to buck his hips up into the touch.

“Have you ever seen another cock before?” Keith asked curiously, letting his back arch against the wall.

Lance held his gaze, taking a deep breath that moved his shoulders noticeably. “No.”

“You want to?”

Lance rolled his bottom lip beneath his teeth, eyes flicking down to Keith’s crotch. He retracted his hand, but when he looked back up at Keith again, he nodded quickly.

Keith grinned, sitting up better and keeping his back on the wall. He moved his hands downward, pulling the too-hard cock out of his pants slowly. Keith was nearly embarrassed to admit that he had gotten so hard so quickly, but Lance _really_ got to him. Keith hoped he wouldn’t know it to be odd.

And Lance didn’t seem to think about that, blue eyes locked right on Keith’s cock, all his breaths heaving and face unbearably pink. Keith smirked slightly, holding the base of his cock with one hand. Though he was past desperate to jerk himself, he kept his hand still.

“Fuck,” Lance swore, one of his hands sliding up to touch Keith. “God, that thing’s a monster.”

Keith choked on the air again, doubling over in shock. He grabbed Lance’s shoulder with his free hand to steady himself, stuck staring down at the mattress and scarcely catching the edge of Lance’s thigh

Fucking _what?_

Those words went straight to his cock. And his brain took it upon itself to repeat them over and over and over again, Lance’s voice calling his cock a _monster_ stuck on repeat in his mind.

Keith couldn’t find it in him to say anything, only sputtering over a hundred thousand words in panic. Lance grabbed Keith’s cock properly in his fit, tugging at the part of it Keith wasn’t still holding.

“You’re big,” Lance whispered against Keith’s ear, breath hot on his skin.

Keith shuddered, the shot of heat those words sent down his spine forcing his back straight. Lance thumbed at the slit, making Keith’s mouth fall agape as he stifled a moan, letting his eyes travel slowly to Lance’s face. 

Yeah, this fucking guy looks _way_ hot staring like that, eyes trained downward and all blown out, mouth open and face still blush.

“That a good thing?” Keith sputtered, voice taut and halfway stuck in his throat.

Lance didn’t say anything. He only pushed Keith back against the wall, forcing both his hands off the brunet’s shoulder and his own cock. Then Lance slid down on the mattress, head positioned between Keith’s legs, gazing up at him with lustful eyes. Their position was so… oh god, Keith didn’t even want to let his mind go there despite how fucking close his mouth was.

If Keith had it his way, he’d grab Lance by the hair and shove his cock down his throat. He bet Lance would look pretty with his mouth all full.

But he was content in not knowing the answer to that question, seeing how Lance had never been in a situation quite like this one. This meant nothing, it was just an unfortunate position, is all.

Then Lance started kissing at the base of Keith’s cock, lips soft and feather-light in their ministrations, hand jerking Keith slowly to match the softness of his mouth.

Keith swallowed thickly. “You don’t have to.”

Lance only hummed, eyes fluttering shut as he licked a stripe up the side of Keith’s cock with his flat tongue. Keith took a shaky breath, hands uselessly positioned on either side of his head, body caught up in nothing but _need._ He feared that if he let himself grab Lance’s hair like he wanted, he’d get too rough and not think clearly anymore, so much so he’d do something regrettable.

So he stayed. And watched. Oh, did he watch. 

Lance put the head of Keith’s cock in his mouth, humming appreciatively around the mouthful. Keith sputtered out a moan, head tipping back unconsciously when Lance started to swirl his tongue, making it all wet and fucking _sloppy._ Fuck, it had been so long since Keith had gotten good head.

And Christ, this was good head.

Lance started bobbing his head, dipping his lips down to take more of Keith down his throat. Keith moaned proper, letting himself look down at Lance again. The brunet met his eyes through his thick eyelashes, lips spread open wide as he slid up and down on Keith, wrist jerking in minute little movements at the base of his cock.

Fuck, Keith was right. Lance was _pretty_ like this. 

“So hot,” Keith groaned. “Look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

Keith let his hands tangle in Lance’s hair like he wanted, gentle in his caresses. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and he didn’t stop moving his head, pulling breathy little whines past Keith’s lips with every movement.

Lance pulled off, and Keith savored the wet _‘pop’_ sound it made. Lance’s lips were wet, parted, and slick with spit. He looked downright sinful, staring up at Keith with lidded eyes and breathing on his cock, tongue poking out to flick against the slit.

“Christ,” Lance breathed. “I need to fucking worship your cock.”

Keith sputtered. _“Worship?”_

“This thing’s godly, Keith,” he answered, dipping down to suck half of it in his mouth again. It only lasted for a moment before he was off again, looking straight into Keith’s eyes with earnest. “So fucking big, and thick, and _tastes so good.”_

His cock twitched in Lance’s hand. It pulled a smirk across his lips, eyes flicking back down to look at it. And Keith whined through closed lips, tightened his grip on Lance’s hair while he slid back into his mouth.

Keith had no fucking idea what to say to that. God, he had spent all this time in self-pity for finding the obviously straight football captain so fucking hot, and here he was, slurring dreamily about how he needed to _worship his cock._ Keith just tipped his head back and took it. Took his mouth, his wet tongue, and the jerk of his hand.

Lance’s mouth was fucking heavenly. Keith didn’t think it could get any better than this—his movements neither fast nor slow, everything so wet and perfect and practically enough jerk-off material to last a lifetime. Though, if Lance was _that_ crazy about Keith’s dick after, like, five minutes, Keith was pretty sure he stood a decent chance at getting this again.

Lance dipped his head down farther on Keith, sliding his hand off his cock to grab his thigh. Then he dipped farther still, the back of his mouth tightening on Keith’s tip, throat tight and hot and mind-melting when he fucking _throated_ his cock.

Keith moaned unabashedly, loud and unforgiving, grasping Lance’s hair with newfound tightness, chest surging forward as he arched his back. Sputtering, he looked down at Lance and his glossy eyes.

_" Fuck, "_ Keith groaned, twisting against the wall and the headboard, apparently to enough of an extent that it got Lance to pull off.

"You okay?"

"No," Keith groaned. "You fucking throated me, fuck."

"Is that..." Lance turned red. He never finished the sentence, so Keith spoke in his place.

"Lance, _no one_ has ever throated me before." Lance blinked up at Keith in response. "I was hooking up with a guy a while ago—" Keith nearly short-circuited when Lance took him down his throat again, "— _fuck,_ and he wanted to so bad— _ah_ —and we tried to," Keith groaned and pulled Lance’s hair, "tried to train his throat, but he— _god_ —he couldn't take it."

Lance pulled off him again. "What, were you too big?"

Keith groaned in response, grabbing Lance’s chin and wrangling his mouth open. He made a hot-sounding noise of shock, but he let Keith shove two fingers down his throat, prodding at the back of his mouth just to see if he'd gag.

He didn't.

"Fuck," Keith cursed. "No gag reflex?"

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, closing his lips around the fingers. Keith immediately pulled them from his mouth, wiping the spit off on the sheets next to him.

"God, you were practically made for this," Keith moaned, watching Lance take him down again.

Lance lapped at the head of his cock, flicking his tongue over the slit with his mouth shut around it. And he bobbed his head with renewed vigor, taking more of Keith down than he did before, intentionally tightening his lips with every move.

"I can't believe you've never given head before," Keith mewled. "You're so fucking good at this, fuck."

Lance keened, pretty moans making vibrations around Keith’s cock. He tipped his head back again, savoring every movement Lance made on him. His lips and tongue and _throat,_ god, Lance was a fucking natural. He rolled and swirled his tongue on the head, throated Keith with something that sure as hell felt like practiced ease, and it was all so hot and unbelievable.

Fuck, Keith knew he'd _gotten_ head before, but that usually didn't translate so well to giving.

And when he looked back down at Lance, he had his back arched and his ass stuck out, looking all pretty and fucking _slutty_. He was even grabbing at his cock through those fucking shorts, eyes screwed shut while he moaned on Keith.

Keith groaned at the sight, pulling Lance’s hair hard. "God, you fucking like this?" Lance whined around him again, nodding the best he could. "Yeah, you like sucking my cock?" Keith tightened the grip on him, holding Lance down with all of his cock in his mouth. Keith took a guess at what might set him off. "Like sucking my fat cock?"

The hand on his thigh became nails and Lance moaned, batting his eyelashes up at Keith in hot agreement. Keith let Lance have his way again, movements picking up and the hand Lance had on his cock slipping into his shorts. 

The sight, the feeling, the _all of it_ was way too fucking much for Keith to keep his head. He was losing it, slowly—no, quickly—and he didn't want this to end ever but his stomach was a knot and his thighs were tight.

"'M gonna cum," Keith slurred. "Can I? In your mouth?"

He took Lance’s helpless whine and tightened lips as _yes_ , and he came in his fucking mouth. Lance slid off him in the middle of it, closing his eyes as Keith unintentionally painted his lips white with release. And fuck, Keith was fucking loud. It was practically the best orgasm he'd ever had, beating every time he'd had "real" sex with anyone ever.

If he didn't get this again, Keith would surely die.

Once Lance pulled his mouth off proper, Keith surged toward his nightstand to get a tissue, quickly returning to his earlier position and holding it out to Lance. He raised an eyebrow, index finger scraping along his chin and gathering cum up off it.

"It's to spit in," Keith said, completely breathless. "And to wipe your mouth, and stuff."

Lance didn't move to take it from him, only lolled his tongue out to show Keith how unmistakably _clean_ it was. And he licked his lips. Slutty with every swipe of his tongue, sucking what he couldn't reach off his fingers until his mouth was clean and Keith was stuck staring at him in utter disbelief.

"I already told you you taste good." Lance smirked, lips red and swollen.

"God," Keith groaned, eyes rolling back helplessly.

He dropped the tissue onto the bed and grabbed Lance by the shoulders, pulling his mouth into his again. He was just as good of a kisser as he was earlier, but this time, oh, _this time._ His lips tasted like cock, like _Keith_ , like cum, and oh holy shit Keith was gonna lose it.

Lance’s hand was already on his cock again, jerking him back to full hardness while he totally ravished Keith’s mouth with his tongue. He swore Lance was smirking, but he took all of it, the hand pulling noises from Keith while he tasted himself off Lance’s tongue.

"I wanna know how big it is," he said against Keith’s lips. "C'mon. Tell me."

Keith laughed, still breathless. "I don't know."

Lance whined in response—it was fucking hot. "But I wanna know!"

"Does it really even matter?"

Lance pulled away fully, crossing his arms over his chest, everything but pouting. Keith grinned at him, all sexy and... like, _submissive_ or something. Fuck.

"It's bigger than mine," Lance huffed. "And I'm seven."

Keith blinked at him, dumbfounded. " _Seven?_ " Lance nodded, slowly. "Inches?"

He glances sideways for a moment, then back to Keith. "Yeah?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah?" Lance smirked, the form so hot on his cock-sucking lips. _Yeah._

"I've never..." Keith stuttered. "I've never seen one that big."

Lance scoffed. "Liar."

"Mine doesn't _count!_ " Keith insisted. "But I... I don't know. Maybe yours is bigger."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not."

Lance pulled his cock out, inching close to Keith again so he could press it up against his. Fuck fuck _fuck_ —for one, Lance’s cock was _dripping,_ rock hard and throbbing. Jesus, and all he'd done was suck Keith’s dick. Was it really _that_ good?

Secondly, his cock pressed against Keith’s, was... yeah. Not even just the sensation of Lance all hard and throbbing against him, or his hand twitching at the base of them both, or his wide eyes staring down at them. Keith couldn't decide which was better, Lance’s face or his cock.

"Told you you were bigger," Lance practically moaned every word of it, sliding his hand up to the head of his cock, trying his best to keep his grip on Keith. "You've gotta be, like, _nine_ or something."

Keith shook his head in sick denial. _Yeah, fucking impossible._

"No fucking way."

"And so fat, too," Lance moaned. "God, if I'd known you had a cock like that, I'd have put it in my mouth a hell of a lot sooner."

Keith choked on a laugh. "If I'd known what _you_ could do with that fucking mouth of yours, I'd have shoved my cock in it two years ago."

Lance laughed, too, but the sound of it was all hopeless and turned on. He gripped their cocks tighter, eyes not daring to move away.

"C'mon, look at how big you are," Lance insisted, to which Keith rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut up about my cock?"

"No," Lance huffed. "Told you it was godly. Told you it needs to be worshipped."

"You're gonna give me a complex," Keith complained, to which Lance laughed again.

"Good." He grinned. "A cock like yours needs a complex. And I liked it when you got all cocky."

“Really?” Keith raised an eyebrow. "When?"

Lance was quick to flush red, forcing his body closer to Keith so he could practically whisper in his ear.

"Oh, you know."

Okay, maybe Keith did know. And he would definitely be keeping Lance’s little tip in mind, especially for next time. Keith even felt sure enough to say that this _was_ gonna happen again. You don't call someone's cock _godly_ and not hook up again, right? Right?

Lance started kissing Keith’s neck, so he tipped his head back to let him have it. Lance jerked their cocks off with increased fervor, the flicks of his wrist growing increasingly more intentional. Keith moaned, the head of his cock only feeling slightly neglected, but well... the size difference... _fuck,_ and Lance was hung, too.

"Swap places with me," Keith breathed. "Wanna sit on your lap. Please."

Lance nodded against Keith, hair brushing against his skin. Then they swapped places, Lance leaning his back against the wall while Keith straddled him and put his weight on Lance’s thighs. Keith slid forward, letting his stomach press against Lance’s cock, hot and throbbing and still absolutely dripping precum.

"God, you're so hard. You were so turned on sucking me off," Keith said with a smirk. "You really like my cock, huh?"

Lance grabbed Keith’s hair, pulled him into his lips to kiss him for not nearly enough time, huffing something like "yeah, love it" against Keith before shoving his tongue back down his throat.

His hands were nothing close to being kept to himself, but fuck if they weren't everywhere. He kept grabbing Keith’s cock, rolling his thumb over the slit and smearing precum down the shaft, all of it still strangely wet with saliva and his tongue still tasting like cum.

He started kissing at Keith’s jaw, wet in every motion. Keith went to grab at Lance’s shirt, hastily unbuttoning it so he could get it off, letting his hands go everywhere on his chest and stomach. God, Keith couldn't believe he hadn't gotten his hands all over Lance the second he came in the room, as it was half the reason he found him so hot in the first place.

Now, obviously, there were a thousand other reasons.

Keith ran appreciative palms over Lance’s pecs, let himself feel every groove of his abs, touched fingers to his v-line and grabbed at his biceps with hunger.

"So hot," Keith huffed, feeling Lance bite at the skin on his neck.

Keith had all the same muscle definition as Lance, sure, but his was _way_ better in every sense of it. He was still giving Keith’s chest and stomach the same treatment despite this, only he was using one hand instead of two. His other was a little preoccupied rubbing at Keith’s cock.

Fucking obsessed.

"Nine inches, all for me," Lance huffed, nipping at Keith’s earlobe.

 _All for him, yeah._ Keith groaned, brushing past that part. "There's no way it's that big."

"It is," Lance insisted. "Compared to mine, it has to be."

"Maybe you measured yours wrong."

"I didn't."

Keith rolled his eyes, grabbed Lance’s chin and pulled his face away. Keith slid forward on his lap to shove their cocks together again, trapping both of them between their stomachs. Lance made a noise of appreciation, eyes screwed shut as Keith leaned close to his face.

"Nine is impossible."

"It's not, you have it."

"It is not _that_ big."

"You're shit at gauging things." Lance rolled his eyes. "You have a ruler?"

Keith scoffed. "On my desk."

"Go get it."

"What, you're that adamant about this?"

"I have to prove your cock's a fucking monster."

Keith’s thighs were trembling, and he almost couldn't spit out the last quip. "Doesn't have to be nine inches to be a monster."

Lance moaned at that, but still made Keith get the ruler. He practically threw it at Lance from across the room, sliding off his pants while he was up seeing how useless they had become. His briefs went with them, so when he got back in Lance’s lap, he was bare and thoughtless.

Lance took a shaky breath, holding onto the ruler with white-knuckled grip.

"What?" Keith feigned innocence with his tone, rubbing circles into Lance’s shoulders with two thumbs.

"Yeah, this is happening," Lance whispered, seemingly more to himself than Keith.

"What, you dream about this or something?" Keith teased him, though all he expected was an eye roll and sharp denial.

"All the time," Lance huffed. "Minus your fat fucking cock, that was a damn good surprise."

Keith’s eyes rolled back, lips parting, fingers tightening against the skin of Lance’s shoulders. Yeah, Lance was right, _this is happening._

Keith jumped when he felt the plastic of the ruler against his cock. "Jesus, some warning would be nice."

Lance didn't answer, only slid his hand up Keith’s cock to jab his thumb against the ruler's plastic, nail digging into the little line above the 9. He stared at Keith with wide eyes and dilated pupils. Yeah, fuck.

He kissed Keith fucking _hard,_ the ruler discarded to the floor. Lance grabbed at Keith’s ass and practically manhandled him where they sat, hauling Keith into himself and groaning against his lips. It was all so good, everything Keith wanted, lips and hands and everything fucking everywhere.

_"Fuck me."_

That just about fucking killed Keith.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Please."

Keith groaned on his lips, nails digging into Lance’s shoulders. Even if Lance’s words had sought to convince Keith not that long ago, there was no way this was happening. Lance McClain, in all his hot, football captain glory, was _not_ asking Keith to _fuck him._

Keith’s delusion that this was all a dream—a delusion held up by nothing but denial—made him teasing and stripped him of his filter.

"Beg for it."

The words hit Keith in the face the second he said them, and his delusion was stripped away as quick as it had arrived.

Lance, however, did not hesitate.

"Fuck me, fuck me, _please_ Keith I need your cock in me bad."

He was a sputtering mess, every word breathed helplessly onto Keith’s lips, none of it sounding quite right in his voice, but like... in a hot way. Keith had only spent two years thinking about Lance’s words in his ear while he jacked off, _Lance’s_ voice telling Keith to beg like that. He had just never considered the possibility that, maybe, in a real-life situation (which he never thought he'd get), Lance would want to _bottom._

Miraculously, Lance wasn't done.

"Come on, please, that thing's so fucking big I knew I needed it in me the second I saw it." _Hot._ "And I see you staring at my ass all the time, I know you want to fuck me."

Keith’s breath hitched in his throat. And despite a muddled brain, he growled in Lance’s ear. "I told you _beg_ not _tease._ "

Lance’s grip on Keith’s waist tightened tenfold. "Need your cock. All nine inches of it, inside me. Please."

Keith groaned. "Hands and knees, ass up."

Keith barely recognized his own voice when it spit like that. He had topped before, but he was always more of a service top—doing it only for the sake of keeping things exciting; tired of _getting_ fucked and his partner tired of fucking. It was always a last resort, really, as people had a tendency to, er... avoid letting him get anywhere close to this. Because Lance’s praise was practically unheard of to Keith’s ears. He had always been much closer to _too_ big.

Which made all of this far too exciting to Keith’s standards. Because Lance was hot, and he was compliant, and he was fucking obsessed with his dick, and he was rolling over onto his stomach and pushing up onto his hands and knees like Keith asked, not even an ounce of hesitance in the motion.

Keith slid a hand up Lance’s back, pausing at his shoulder blades to shove his chest down against the mattress. His arms quickly fell out beneath him, body propped up on his chest. _Yeah,_ that made his ass look good, practically fucking hanging out of those shorts.

"Christ," Keith said under my breath, slapping at the junction of Lance’s ass and thigh. He whined in response, a smirk tugging across Keith’s lips. "These don't fit you at _all._ "

"They fit," Lance protested, looking over his shoulder to meet Keith’s gaze.

"Your ass is nowhere close to being covered," Keith huffed, grabbing at Lance harshly. He groaned, both of Keith’s hands taking fistfuls of his ass through the ridiculous shorts in question. "Are you even wearing any underwear?"

Keith barely caught him shake his head. "No."

Keith groaned, thick and through his teeth. "God, you wanted me to fuck you before you even got here, huh?" he teased, gripping his ass hard again.

Lance whined. "N-No..."

"Don't lie."

Wherever the fuck this side of Keith was coming from, Lance was apt to take more of it. And if he wanted to take it, then fuck, Keith wanted to give it.

"Fuck, I've wanted your cock, like, all summer."

The admittance made Keith’s chest flare hot, cock twitching and the grip on Lance’s ass turning nails-first. He was whining, squirming against the bed, so willing and so sexy. Never in a thousand years would Keith pin Lance as such a cockwhore.

Keith smirked, though he knew Lance couldn't see it. "So you're gonna come whore yourself around at my house? In front of SHiro? In front of _my brother?_ "

Lance whimpered, arched his back more so his ass stuck out. Keith spanked him again, cock twitching when the boy beneath him emitted another pretty, high noise. \

"You think that's gonna get you what you want?"

"W-Well I'm here, aren't I?"

Keith scoffed. "Slut."

Lance keened, back arching impossibly, seeming gleeful at the degradation despite it being a decidedly naughty word. Keith slapped his ass again, savoring the skin-on-skin sound it made.

"Yeah, you like when I call you that?" He slapped Lance again. "You like when I call you a slut?"

Keith took the whimpers, the sound of Lance’s head nodding against the bed sheets as a yes. Keith chuckled, hooking fingers into the waistband of his shorts.

"As hot as these are, I need to prep you." And he slid the shorts off. He threw them on the floor somewhere unknown, knowing that might be a problem later but choosing not to care. "You _better_ wear those shorts again."

Lance hummed in agreement, and Keith allowed himself stare at his ass. God, his ass was fucking good. It always had been, but when Keith could grab him and spread him and look at his hole... yeah.

"Slutty hole needs to be filled?" Keith prodded at it with the pad of a dry finger, not in him but not out, either. Lance moaned, writhing against the mattress.

Fuck, Keith was never so happy to be hooking up in his own bed. He'd think about this every fucking time he went to sleep, both Lance’s mouth and his ass and... fuck.

Keith leaned forward, pressing his chest against Lance’s back so he could get his lips up to his ear. He licked at the shell of it, taking a hand away from his ass so he could poke at his lips. Lance didn't seem to get it. Keith bit down on his earlobe quickly.

"Suck."

Given the command, Lance didn't hesitate. He opened his mouth and took three of Keith’s fingers, slobbering on them like he fucking meant it. He sucked the fingers just as he had Keith’s cock—slobbering on all the digits, flicking his tongue between them like he knew what he was doing. He did, and he fucking moaned on Keith’s fingers.

"God," Keith huffed, shoving his fingers deeper down his throat. "You like having your mouth filled, huh?"

Lance whined, high and in agreement, lapping at the digits incessantly. Keith shoved them back farther in his throat, prodding at the back of Lance’s tongue until he squirmed. Keith pulled his wet fingers out of his mouth, sat back on his ankles and used his opposite hand to spread Lance’s ass again.

"Are you..." Lance paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Do you not have lube?"

"No, I've got lube." Keith smirked. "Just figured a slut like you'd like this better."

He whined. "Mhm."

Keith circled his rim with his middle finger, slow and feather-light. Lance buried his head in his elbows, back re-arching to stick his ass up farther and into the touch. Keith grinned to himself, huffing out a laugh under his breath, sinking the tip of his finger into Lance’s hole.

He whined. "More, please."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Can you take it?"

"Y-Yeah, I..." he didn't finish the sentence, only trailed off and shoved his head farther into his arms.

"Hm?" Keith prompted, twisting the tip of his finger, barely inside him at all. "You finger yourself?"

"Mhm." The sound was muffled into his arm.

Keith grabbed Lance by the hair, the lean required to get to him driving the finger a tad deeper in his ass. Lance whined, the noise still stifled, but Keith turned his head to the side so he could hear him.

"How many fingers?" Keith asked, shoving his middle finger inside of Lance proper. "How many fingers do you use, slut?"

"F-Four..."

Keith sputtered, and his façade nearly crumbled. _"Four?"_

Lance whimpered in embarrassment, urging Keith to shove his finger in down to the third knuckle.

"It's not enough," Lance whined. "Need four."

Keith couldn't help but imagine it. Lance, laid in his bed, four fingers shoved up his pretty ass. Face all red and sweaty, legs everywhere, moaning pretty while he tried to find his prostate. The voyeur in Keith cried out to see it. _Next time._

"God, you're more of a slut than I thought you were," Keith huffed. "Stuffing your ass with four fingers like a whore. You think about cock while you do it, yeah? Dream about getting fucked?"

Lance pressed back against Keith’s finger, which he had begun to fuck into him at a relentless pace. He curled his finger inside of him, savoring the moans that fell past his lips, no longer stifled by his arm. Keith slapped his ass again with his free hand, grasping it firmly.

"Answer me."

"Yes!" Lance cried, back somehow managing to arch farther, stomach practically on the bed. "Always your cock, only your cock."

Keith sputtered. " _God._ " He pulled his finger back, letting his index finger slide in beside it. It had lost most of Lance’s spit, the hasty lubricant becoming more of an afterthought, but Keith slipped in to the first knuckle anyways. "You think about me?"

Keith couldn't neglect himself anymore, moving the hand on Lance’s ass to grab his own cock. He held the base of it with an unforgiving grip, jerking himself with lax wrist movements, not wanting to drive himself too far.

"Never dreamed you'd be so big," Lance huffed. "And so _good._ "

"Just you wait," Keith boasted, though it was practically built on nothing. "I'll fuck you so good."

Lance groaned at that. "Yeah. Please."

Keith finger-fucked him harder, pushing the digits in as far as they could go. He found himself absentmindedly picking up the pace of his hand, too, jerking off faster to match the pace he was setting with his fingers. He finally let go of his cock, grabbing Lance’s ass again with the newly freed hand.

It was probably too soon, but if this slut could work himself to _four fingers,_ Keith was gonna shove a third in there now. It made Lance moan louder than he had this whole time, pressing back into Keith’s fingers as he drove them in harder. God, Lance _really_ liked this. Keith could not wait to get him on my cock.

"That's enough, that's enough," Lance whined, seemingly reading Keith’s mind. "Please, your cock, Keith. I need it."

"Yeah? Think you're stretched enough?" Keith teased, the smirk on his lips invisible to Lance.

 _"Please,"_ Lance begged, dragging out the lone syllable excessively.

Keith pulled his fingers out of his tight hole, wiping them dry on the sheets.

"Flip over."

Lance was quick to do as Keith said, practically throwing himself over onto his back. He stared up at Keith with the widest fucking eyes, pink cheeks and swollen lips already making him look fucked out as ever. And his _cock,_ oh, it was leaking all over his stomach. Keith was sure it had gotten on the sheets, too, which may have been gross by certain standards, but in the moment, the thought of that was fucking hot.

Keith crawled up close to Lance’s face, sitting on his chest with intent. When Keith grabbed the base of his cock lightly, angling it down toward Lance’s face, it grazed his lips despite the distance. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut, a high moan falling past his lips as Keith rocked against his chest, prodding at his parted lips with the head of his cock.

"Open your mouth," Keith said with a grin. "Suck my cock all good and wet for your hole."

Lance’s eyes flew open, mouth gaping immediately. Keith laughed lowly to himself, sliding forward on top of Lance to push his cock past his lips. Lance took it well despite the odd position, slobbering on every inch of Keith’s cock he could get to.

Keith grabbed the headboard with his free hand, picking himself up off Lance’s chest so he could lean over him and shove his cock down his throat. Lance tipped his head back, knees bending against the bed while he took Keith desperately into his mouth.

Keith groaned, eyes fluttering toward the back of his skull, jaw falling slack at the fucking all of it. Lance’s perfect mouth, his face when he used it, every whining noise he made. And the thought of it, of fucking with a cock made wet by the means of Lance’s mouth... yeah, it was _way_ better than lube.

"Get me all sloppy and wet," Keith huffed, voice sounding more exasperated than he expected it to. "This is all the lube you're getting, slut. Make it count."

Lance’s eyes fluttered, going white as they rolled back in his head. Keith couldn't help himself, thrusting dangerously down Lance’s throat while he drooled, spit leaking out from the corners of his mouth and drooling down his cheeks.

Keith pulled out, deeming his cock wet enough, definitely not because he felt himself getting dangerously close to spilling down Lance’s throat again. 

Keith slid back to be between Lance’s legs again, finding that he had shoved his middle and ring fingers deep in his hole, circling around the inside of himself while whining incessantly.

"Slut," Keith groaned, slapping at his hand. He retracted his fingers quickly, falling uselessly against the mattress, parallel to the other one.

"Fuck me," Lance pleaded, eyes desperate and huge.

Keith took a breath, grabbing Lance’s thighs and pushing them up, sliding in close so he could hold his legs up against his chest. He let his very-dry fingers rub at Lance’s hole again, gentle and pad-first. Lance whined, hole clenching uselessly around Keith’s fingers.

"Hungry for it?" Keith teased with a smirk, savoring the face Lance made in response to it. "You want my cock so bad."

 _"Yesss,"_ Lance whined, throwing his head back when Keith brushed his hole with the head of his cock. "Not want. Need."

Keith grunted, pushing gently inside of him. Lance clenched around him immediately, tight and fucking ready, making it all too difficult to continue pressing into him. Lance was already a babbling mess, his neck exposed to Keith while he sputtered nonsense about his cock and how good it felt.

It was barely even in yet, god.

Keith held Lance by the hips, pulling his ass up off the bed to angle him upward. He pressed his cock in farther, basking in the hot noises he made with every inch. He could see in Lance’s face how desperate he was for it all, the pathetic moans falling past his lips absurdly. 

It was hot, so hot. And he was so _tight._ Keith had to pause and catch his breath, circling his hips in a hasty attempt to loosen Lance farther.

"S'all in?" Lance slurred, hips twitching in Keith’s hands.

Keith chuckled. "Not yet."

The noise that followed was high and whiny, Lance’s eyes finding Keith again. He seemed to stutter over a breath, eyes glazing down his body as Keith gripped his hips tighter, attempting to drive the rest of his cock into Lance’s hole.

Keith bottomed out, finally, circling his hips again as they were pressed right on Lance’s ass. He moaned, feeling the end of Keith, his back arching up off the bed. Keith could feel Lance’s thighs shaking, could see how fucking close he was in his cock, red and angry with needed release.

"So big," Lance sputtered, everything but crying. "'M so full. Cock's so good."

"Better than your fingers?" Keith asked breathlessly, stuttering his hips slightly.

Lance moaned, only making an affirmative hum to answer. 

Keith pushed one of Lance’s legs back closer to his chest, starting to move his hips properly. Lance took it beautifully, hands clenching around nothing as Keith started to fuck into him gently. He groaned with every move, mouth falling open in fucked-out breaths, feeling much like how Lance looked right now.

"Fuck, you're tight," Keith whined. "So fucking tight around my cock, god."

"Mm, I think your cock's just massive," Lance challenged, pressing down against Keith.

Keith sputtered on a breath, glancing downward to look at Lance’s stretched-out hole. _Yeah_ , looked like he was about to rip him apart.

"Stretched so wide around me," Keith said breathily. "So hot. So pretty on my cock, all stretched and big like that."

Lance whined loud in response, back curving as he writhed against the bed sheets. "C'mon, fuck me properly. Fuck me hard."

Keith groaned. "Hard?"

"Please."

Keith grabbed Lance by the upper thigh and pulled his legs apart, fucking into him with newfound vigor. Lance moaned louder, taking every bit of cock that Keith gave him. He started giving him more, sliding out more of his length and slamming it back in, listening to the pretty noises and the slap of his skin on Lance’s.

Lance got _louder,_ god he was the loudest person to ever take Keith. He even grabbed at his own legs, holding himself by the knees and pulling his legs back, silently urging Keith to lean down and get his face close to his. Well, not silently, but he never asked Keith to do that explicitly.

Keith let his lips ghost against Lance’s, more slobbering on each other's lips than anything close to a proper kiss.

"Slut," Keith huffed. "Fucking cockslut, taking me so well."

Lance groaned, gritting his teeth and throwing his head back. He wrapped his legs around Keith, locked his ankles behind his back and applied pressure, forcing Keith deeper still.

Lance moaned loudly, open-mouthed and unforgiving. "Your cock's a fucking _beast,_ Keith."

That was, arguably, the hottest thing anyone had ever said, ever. And in his fucked-out moaning voice too, with eyes rolled back and lips dripping saliva. He fucking meant it, meant it like he had something to compare it to besides his own.

Keith moaned, pushing his knee up on the mattress and adjusting the angle. Then he fucked Lance harder, searching, searching, until... _there._

Lance was practically screaming. _"Right there!"_ Yeah, that was it. "Right there, right there, fuck, more, _more_ , harder!"

He was a babbling mess again, all sputters and helpless begs. But Keith obliged every bit of it, fucking into Lance harder, scratching nails down his front and gripping onto his hips. 

Lance really was screaming; unabashed, unafraid of the possibility of being heard. (The house was empty besides them, so there really wasn't any).

"Slut," Keith groaned in his ear. "You're a fucking slut for my cock, screaming like that."

It was hard to tease him. God, Keith was so fucking close. Keith could feel it, in his chest and stomach and thighs, he could feel it fucking _everywhere,_ body wracked with impending release.

"I'm close, I'm close, fuck," Keith huffed in his ear. "Lance, Lance _please._ "

"Inside," he pleaded. "Fill me, fill me, please. I want it."

Keith moaned, driving into him _hard_ as he came deep in his ass. He fucked him straight through his own orgasm, noises getting louder and louder by the minute. He fucked the cum into Lance’s ass until he was spilling all over their stomachs and getting impossibly tighter on his cock.

Keith fell on top of him, hips stuttering inside of Lance, feeling his cum leak out and slide down the sides of his cock. He groaned in Lance’s ear, putting every ounce of his weight on top of him, feeling his legs fall against the bed as he reached to grab onto Keith’s back.

"Your cock's so good," he said breathlessly. "Big. You're fucking massive."

Keith laughed, burying his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. "Shut _up._ "

"No," he protested with a smirk. "I will never shut up about your cock."

"Yeah, can't shut up _on_ my cock, either."

Lance’s laugh of a response was almost endearing.

Keith sat up, body and limbs heavy and spent. He pulled out of Lance slowly, carefully, watching as he grimaced in pain. Keith’s cock _hurt,_ overstimulated from two orgasms so close together, spent and spilled in Lance. 

Lance whined, twitching on the bed, and Keith leaned over to grab a random shirt he knew was his so he could clean both of them up hastily.

Keith wiped Lance’s cum off both their chests before gently scooping it out of his ass. Lance groaned, gripping the bed sheets with fervor. Keith discarded the shirt back onto the floor, collapsing back on top of Lance in heavy breaths.

"You are _so good,_ " Lance huffed. "Fuck, please, I need that thing every day."

"What thing?" Keith teased.

Lance chuckled. "That fucking beast of a cock." Keith groaned. "I'll suck your cock every fucking day. Would you like that? Like my mouth on you all the time?"

Keith shuddered, and he was sure Lance could feel it against him. "Yeah, your mouth's good. Just don't know when you'll get the chance."

Lance laughed again, low and dark. "Bathroom, bedroom, my house—I'll make you drive everywhere just so I can suck you off."

Keith groaned into his neck. "Cockslut."

"I'll suck you off in the pool." His smirk was audible. "Would you like that?"

Keith looked at him, the look on his face nothing but dangerous. "Now?"

Lance ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth, glancing away from a moment. "Please?"

They both put on swim trunks—Lance kept a pair in Shiro’s room, all his friends did. Keith had never run to the pool so fast, jumping in the second he got there. The water was nice on his sweat-coated skin, cold and relaxing against sex-sore muscles.

Lance was quick to follow, but he was limping. Keith grinned.

"Hard to walk?"

"Shut the fuck up, you _railed_ me."

Lance slid into the pool, chasing Keith into a corner before ducking under the water. His mouth was just as good—maybe even better—than it was earlier, and Keith’s oversensitive body barely let him keep quiet.

It got a lot harder when he saw Shiro come back through the slider, coming out to the backyard upon noticing Keith out there. Keith wasn’t sure _how_ his brother didn't notice a whole person under the water, but he was on his phone, so maybe it made sense.

"Lance still here?" he asked distractedly, leaning against the doorway casually.

Keith bit his lip, shrugging. "No idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Woefully unrealistic big dick porn is done and also has no business being so fucking long, but I hope you enjoyed yourself :] I still have many drafts to get out so we'll see how soon I post again lol
> 
> In the mean time I write dream team non-smut fics if you want some sad in your life, but I'm assuming that the reader-base of Klance smut and DNF Angst doesn't have much overlap lol
> 
> HEY OH MY GOD JUST NOTICED I POSTED THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES A MONTH AGO THAT'S FUN  
> thank you guys for reading :] glad we are all sinners lol


End file.
